Molly finds Nymphadora at Arthur's Party
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: when molly throwers arthur a surprise party, nymphadora gets lost.


When Molly had initially sent out the invitations for Arthur's 'not so surprise' birthday party, she wasn't expecting as many people to show up. She thought only a few of their close friends would accept her invitation but she was pleasantly surprised by how many people had showed up.

Deciding to take a break from the kitchen, Molly started to make her way around the room, thanking as many people as she could for coming. When she noticed Minerva McGonagall standing alone, she walked over to her.

"Why are you standing alone, Professor McGonagall?" she asked.

"You don't have to call me 'Professor McGonagall' anymore, Prewett," Minerva protested. She knew that Molly was happily married, but she wanted to get her point across.

"I know, I know." Molly laughed. "It just doesn't sound right calling you 'Minerva,'" she replied.

"You seem to be my only former student who thinks so," Minerva said teasingly.

Molly rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything, Nymphadora Tonks softly tugged on her dress, forcing her to look down.

"Hey there, sweet pea," she said as she picked up the four-year-old and set her on her hip. "Is everything alright?" she asked, getting a nod from Nymphadora in response.

"Okay," she added as she kissed her "niece" on the side of the head. It had been become a bit of an inside joke between Molly and Andromeda to call each other's kids their niece and nephews.

"You had a little girl?" Minerva asked quizzically. She could have sworn that Molly had a little boy around the same age as the girl she was holding.

"This is my niece." Molly laughed.

"Fabian or Gideon had a kid?" Minerva asked, a little bit surprised.

"No," Molly said as she paused, trying to think of a way to describe her and Nymphadora's relationship. "This is Andromeda and Ted Tonks' little girl, I just call her my niece. If that makes sense," she said.

"Awe," Minerva said, trying to take in what Molly had just said. Before she could ask another question, though, Nymphadora started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Minerva asked when Molly also started to laugh.

"Auntie Mowwy's baby is kicking," Nymphadora said as she stuck her thumb in her mouth and rested her head on Molly's shoulder. "You wanna feel?" she added excitedly.

"Molly?" Minerva asked, waiting to get her former student's approval.

"Go ahead," Molly said with a soft chuckle. Minerva rested her hand on Molly's baby bump and was pleasantly surprised by how much the little boy, she assumed, kicked.

"Quite a kicker, aye?" she asked as she took her hand off Molly's stomach and smiled.

"When he kicks, yeah," Molly said as she nodded her head. Percy (they were assuming it was another boy), wasn't much of a kicker but when he did kick, he kicked a lot. But Molly quite liked being pregnant with a baby whom didn't kick a lot because Bill and Charlie had been too much for her to handle when she was pregnant with them.

Looking down at Nymphadora, Molly noticed that the little girl's eyes were starting to droop. "Excuse me, Minerva, I'm gonna go find Andromeda. Dora looks tired," she as she nodded her head towards the sleepy four-year-old she was holding.

"Oh, of course," Minerva said as she smiled. "And congratulations on the baby," she added as her smile widened.

"Thank you," Molly said as she softly smiled at Minerva and slowly started to make her way around the room. After a few minutes of looking for a Tonks, Nymphadora broke the silence.

"I love you, Auntie," she said, her head still resting on Molly's shoulder.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Molly said as she kissed Nymphadora's forehead. Within a few seconds, Molly found Andromeda.

"There she is!" Andromeda said. "I've been looking for her everywhere! Where was she?" she asked.

"Wondering around," Molly replied as she smiled at her friend. "She actually found me," she added.

"That's my girl, always looking for someone she knows," Andromeda replied as she took her daughter into her arms and rested her on her hip.

"Thank you," she said as she gave Molly a side hug.

"You're welcome, dear," Molly replied as she softly laughed and hugged Andromeda back. "Now, I should probably go and make sure anything isn't burning," she added as she rested her hand on her swollen belly.

"I actually think I smell something burning," Andromeda replied teasingly.

"Oh, shut up," Molly said as she rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen. It turns out, nothing was burnt. So she got everything ready, brought it out into the living room and enjoyed the rest of her evening.


End file.
